The Male Masseur
by hermionespolyjuice
Summary: Hermione's normal masseuse doesn't turn up so she finds Charlie Weasley taking over for her. Let's just say the massage doesn't end how normal ones do. Warning: contains lots of smutty lemons & no plot.


**Warning: this contains smut, please don't read if you are under 18! Enjoy if you're over ;) (it's my first attempt at smut though so would appreciate constructive feedback!)**

**All rights belong to JK as always!**

Hermione pulled off the soft, white robe and kicked off the slippers. Wearing nothing but a silk thong she climbed onto the bed. She placed the crisp sheet over her body, untied her hair and placed her head down so her face went through the hole. She lay there, waiting for the masseuse to enter. It was a few minutes before there was knock.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" a terribly familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door, but not the voice belonging to her usual masseuse, Lisa. No, this one was male.

"Yes," she croaked, not entirely sure how she felt about a man walking in.

"I'm sorry Lisa isn't in today; she had to stay home today, so I offered to take her place. I hope it isn't a problem. If you would prefer someone else, please tell me – I won't be offended," the male voice said. He sounded so familiar, but Hermione just couldn't work out why.

"No, it's fine thank you," Hermione answered a little shakily. Truth be told she wasn't entirely comfortable with a male giving her a massage, but Ginny swore that any massage by a man was 100 times better so Hermione decided today would be the day to see if that was true.

"Righto. Just relax Miss Granger while I prepare everything."

"Please, it's just Hermione."

"OK Hermione, I'm Charlie-" Charlie could have slapped himself.

"Charlie? As in? Merlin's beard, Charlie why are you here? Why aren't you in Romania?" Hermione questioned loudly as she turned over, pulling the sheet to cover her almost exposed breasts, to stare straight into the Weasley's deep blue eyes.

"Well, crap. Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to startle you. I got sent on a break from the reserve yesterday and haven't gone home yet. I've had so many massages lately that I became a qualified masseuse the other year and work here and in a clinic in Romania during my spare time," Charlie said, looking down at the floor. "I'll go send someone in to take my place." Charlie started towards the door.

"No." Hermione said overly quickly. "Don't worry about it, I don't care." Charlie smiled, which Hermione returned, feeling a light flush spreading up her neck as she realised she was stark naked covered in just a sheet in front of a Weasley that wasn't her ex-boyfriend.

Charlie started to move around getting everything ready so Hermione turned back onto her stomach, her heart racing a million miles. But she had nothing compared to Charlie, who was really struggling to keep his emotions in place and stopping his blood from rushing to his groin at the sight of the slight, brown-haired girl, or rather woman, in just a sheet in front of him. To keep his mind from wondering elsewhere, Charlie busied himself in preparing the oils.

"If at any point you want me to stop and send someone else in, please tell me," Charlie reiterated, concern filling his voice as he made his way back to the bed.

"I don't think I will, but yes I'll tell you," Hermione's small voice came from up the bed.

Charlie took a deep breath before uncovering Hermione's feet and calves from under the sheet. Trying to push all sorts of inappropriate thoughts away, Charlie got on with his job. He pressed both thumbs into the sole of Hermione's left foot, rubbing them in circles, slowing increasing the pressure. Even on the bottom of her feet, Hermione's skin was smooth and the thought of just how smooth the rest of her would be made Charlie's trousers feel even more restrictive.

Once Charlie had finished with her left foot he repeated the same movements on her right before refocusing on her left leg. He dipped his hands in the prepared oil and slowly massaged up her calf towards her knee. He could already feel the tension in her body just by pressing into her Achilles, so he made sure to make his movements extra soft and careful before moving onto her right calf.

After he was sure her calves were relaxed he took a deep breath and unfolded the sheet from her left thigh. He went to tuck it into her panties only to be surprised that she was wearing a thong instead – not exactly the usual attire. Nonetheless he tucked the sheet up the waistband exposing her round buttock and long, lean leg. His heart began to hammer in his chest and he tried his hardest to wish the blood away from this groin at the sight of something so beautiful. He recovered his hands in oil and began to massage her thigh, beginning just above the knee before slowly working his way up towards her pert bottom. Feeling uncomfortable, however, he ignored her buttock and after a few pressuring lengths of her thigh went to untuck the sheet but was stopped by Hermione's huff of indignation.

"I paid for everything to be massaged," she said almost irritably. Charlie was very close to walking out at that comment. It would be entirely inappropriate for him to venture any further. But it wasn't her request so after taking a few steadying breaths he reached out and began to massage her bottom. After he felt her left side was relaxed enough, he untucked the sheet and recovered the glorious leg and proceeded to do the exact same thing with her right leg, strategically avoiding too high up her inner thighs.

A quick 20 minutes later Charlie had replaced the sheet over Hermione's legs and let out a sigh of relief. He was managing, just. Admittedly his groin area was very uncomfortable, but he was almost half way. Charlie was just walking around the bed to relight one of the candles that had burnt out when he accidently knocked into Hermione's hand that was lying just off the bed.

"What the? Charlie was that what I think it was?" Hermione asked startled, looking over to Charlie, who's face was blushing a deep red. He couldn't answer, not just because he didn't know what to say but because no words came out. He stood there, eyes locked on Hermione's ones, unmoving, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, don't hold back anywhere please," Hermione responded with the slightest of winks before turning back to place her face in the hole. Charlie's eyes widened. Had she really just said what he thought? Was that even what she had meant? He shook his head, no of course she hadn't meant that.

Charlie relit the candle and made his way back towards the bed and pulled the sheet off Hermione's back. He tucked it into the waistband of her thong, pulling it down a little in the process before recovering his hands with the lemongrass and ginger oil and slowly working them into her back. He began to work his magic and undo the many stress-related knots, perhaps spending a little longer than normal rubbing his fingers across her soft, toned back. He definitely elicited a few moans from Hermione (which didn't help his own predicament) as he increased the pressure down her sides and across her shoulders.

A good half an hour later, Charlie was convinced he had worked out all her knots on her back and was relieved to be nearing the end. He pulled the sheet back up to cover the area he had just massaged, but not dropping the sheet.

"Hermione, can you please turn over onto your back?" he asked holding the sheet up and looking away as she proceeded to turn over. Once he was sure she was ready, he let the sheet fall to cover her front and made his way to the counter where he had a flannel warming. He took his time to make sure it wasn't too hot before carefully placing it over her breasts and pulling the sheet down to expose her flat, toned stomach.

He then began to gently rub his fingers over her stomach, trying to work away the stress. After just a few minutes he returned to the top of the bed, sitting on a stool above her head. He carefully moved her hair away, so it flowed over the edge of the bed, running his hand through the soft locks and putting pressure on her scalp. He worked his fingers through her hair across her scalp before returning his attention to her shoulders. It was unfortunate that at this angle he could see her cleavage under the flannel, almost making him groan as he hardened even more. He massaged her shoulders and gently worked the top of her chest, making sure not to look to closely. Hermione let out a moan.

"Lower, Charlie," she muttered quietly. Charlie's breath hitched and unwillingly moved his hands lower so his fingers brushed against the top of her small breasts.

"Massage them, please Charlie," she whispered so quietly Charlie almost missed the instruction. Trying to ignore who the witch was as he ran his hands over her breasts. He massaged them lightly, biting his lip to stop any sound coming out of his mouth.

What Hermione did next took him completely by surprise and judging by the way her eyes flew open she even surprised herself as she pulled away the flannel and left Charlie's hands on her now bare breasts. Pure desire filled her eyes that made it impossible for Charlie to pull his hands away. He cupped the B-cup sized breasts and rubbed his thumbs across the sensitive flesh underneath them, trying to ignore the erect nipples that pressed into the palms of his hands. Hermione let out another moan as he began to move his hands with more pressure, and even began to twist and pull on the rosy nipples. Hermione looked straight into Charlie's own eyes, her own filled with the lust Charlie was feeling.

"Don't stop," she said softly with a small smile. Charlie smiled back and at that moment had no intention of stopping any time soon. He continued to massage her breasts with his right hand but began to run his left up and down her side. By now he was sure his trousers would split any moment given the size he had become. He tried to ignore it but was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable that it was becoming impossible to ignore the throbbing.

As if she knew he was struggling Hermione sat up quickly and swung her legs around, so she was facing Charlie, the sheet slipping down her legs exposing the top of the white thong. She reached out with her hands and combed her fingers through his flaming red hair. One of Charlie's hands encircled Hermione's waist, the other rubbing the side of her face. Without even thinking, they both lent in and their lips touched together; Charlie's chapped, cool ones crashing down on Hermione's softer and plumper ones. The kiss deepened and intensified, and it wasn't long until their tongues were battling for dominance and Charlie had pulled Hermione closer to him pushing his body against her naked one. Hermione's fingers continue to explore Charlie's matted hair as Charlie's right one began to rub her back up and down whilst his left one got tangled in her unruly curls.

It wasn't long until they separated, both in the need for air. They touched foreheads together and stared at each other directly in the eyes.

"We should stop. This is completely inappropriate –" Charlie was going to continue in telling Hermione all of the reasons why they shouldn't carry on but was silenced by Hermione's lips.

"No. I've needed this for a long time. I want it, and I know you do too," Hermione said lustfully as she reached down and pressed one of her petite hands against his rock-hard erection. Charlie groaned and Hermione smirked as she met his lips with hers once again. Hermione reached up and unbuttoned Charlie's shirt, pulling it off him and discarding it on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest and torso, the feeling of his muscles turning her on even more. She let out a moan of desire and climbed off the bed and onto Charlie's lap and began to grind against him.

Charlie turned his lips back to hers and started to massage her breasts again, this time with a little more ferocity and passion. It wasn't long until his lips left hers and he began plastering kisses down her jawline and down her neck, making sure he left his mark. He bent down and latched onto one of her nipples with his mouth, circling and flicking at it with his tongue as his hand continued to play with the other one. He then switched breasts and before long had Hermione moaning in ecstasy.

He lifted her up and lay her back onto the bed. He planted a trail of kissed down her stomach to her bellybutton before blowing a noisy raspberry making Hermione giggle. He smirked against her smooth stomach blew again, this time a little lower. He kept planting kisses and blowing raspberries down her stomach until he reached the top of her thong. But then he stopped and moved further down and started the same process but up the inside of her right leg. Just before he reached her centre he diverted his attention to her left calf, earning a growl of frustration from the witch on the bed. Once he had reached her inner thigh and satisfied she was ready he then stood back up and brought his lips crashing down to her own, his hands running up and down her sides. He pressed his erection against her centre and it wasn't long until he felt her small hands begin to fiddle with his belt and undo his zip. He helped her by shimmying out of his trousers, but not letting her remove his boxers.

He traced her face with his fingers as he pulled away drawing a deep breath and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You just need to say if you want to stop," he said quietly into her ear, tickling her with his breath.

"Never," Hermione managed huskily as she ran her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

"Nah-ah, not yet," he said pulling her hands away and pinning them above her head and wordlessly magicking them to stay there. He then pressed his lips against hers once again, his tongue pressing for entry and beginning the most passionate of kisses yet. As he watched her close her eyes in desire he moved one hand between them and rubbed the top of her thong right over her centre, smirking at the feeling of all her wetness. He carefully pulled her thong down and pressed this thumb onto her clit. She gasped at the pressure, which made Charlie smile even more.

They continued to kiss, however, Charlie's other hand beginning to play with each of her breasts in turn. He rubbed this thumb among her folds, feeling himself go even harder, if that was even possible, at the feel of her wetness. He continued to press on her clit as he rubbed up and down the folds, slowly teasing her deeper. Hermione thrust up her hips and agitation and began to moan into the kiss. And then, Charlie inserted one of his fingers, earning a shudder from Hermione. He slowly moved his finger before adding a second and not long after a third. His circled them up and knew he had reached the spot when Hermione broke the kiss and began to pant loudly, making Charlie very glad he had cast the muffliato earlier.

Charlie began to pump his fingers faster and it wasn't long until he felt Hermione go over the edge with one large tremble. He didn't let her completely come down from the high, however, as he slid down her body and latched his lips onto her folds, kissing her gently and then more passionately. He then began to trace his tongue over the folds and inserted it. He continued to tease her with his tongue and began to fiddle with her clit with his fingers. Hermione's breaths were coming in even louder pants now and Charlie was sure she was reaching the edge once more. He used even more passion and pressure on her clit to take her right to the edge, and then to bring her down a few moments later. Charlie let her come down and licked up her juices as he wriggled out of his boxers.

He stood up and lined himself up with her entrance. Making sure he received the nod of confirmation he then slowly inserted his thick length into her wet centre. He was surprised at how well she took him and just how tight she felt against him. He held still for a couple of moments to make sure she adjusted before pulling out and pushing back in. He started off at a slow pace, but it wasn't long until Hermione demanded he sped up, so he did. He pulled her legs to rest around his waist and began to pound her faster, pure pleasure filling him at the feeling. He could feel his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head but made sure he kept thrusting to make sure Hermione finished too.

He reached down and flicked at her clit, a movement that made her cum almost immediately. The feeling of her walls clamp around him was almost too much for him and with a couple more thrusts his own seed filled her. Both of their breathing was coming out hard and fast, their hearts banging inside their chests. Charlie hadn't felt like that in a very long time and judging by the look on Hermione's face neither had she. Once he had calmed he slowly pulled out of the witch and began to search for his underwear as Hermione did the same.

Charlie turned around as he pulled on his shirt and was surprised to come face to face with Hermione, now wearing the white robe.

"That was amazing," she said quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. Charlie hesitated then pulled the small witch closer to him as he too wrapped his own arms around her. He could feel himself twitch at the feeling of her fitting perfectly in his embrace but shooed away the thoughts.

"Yes, it was," he replied planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Charlie. I hope Lisa isn't available next time," Hermione said as she pulled away from the Weasley winking at him. She stood onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room, a spring in her step.

"See you at the Burrow on Sunday," she said with a smirk just as she pulled the door shut behind her leaving Charlie to experience a whole rush of excitement at the prospect of seeing her again in two days' time.


End file.
